Mundo entre los mundos: Rescatando a Ben Solo
by BlackDhaliaBR
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos de TROS, Rey se exilia en Tatooine. Lo que ella no sabe es que apartar de ese momento su vida cambiaría completamente... visiones y viejas amistades le darán las pistas que necesitan para encontrar a la persona que estaría esperando.
1. Chapter 1

**La gran Guerra ha terminado, la paz volvió finalmente en cada rincón de la galaxia entera. La resistencia obtuvo el poder que necesitaba para derrocar a la primera orden… los pocos que quedaron se unieron a la libre nación galáctica formando un solo lado, no oscuridad, no luz, no resistencia o primera orden, todo era balance.**

**Por esa razon, los jedis ya no eran necesarios… si no, hasta que una nueva amenaza regresara.**

**Quizas este era el motive de que la ultima Jedi, Rey… ya no fuera vista de nuevo tras la Victoria de la Resistencia en aquel entonces, muchos dicen que murio en la lucha, otros rumoran que esta viajando por la galaxia buscando a seres poderosos en la fuerza como ella misma… incluso, lo que llegaron a convivir con ella, dicen que esta exiliada por su propia voluntad esperando… ¿Pero que esta esperando?, nadie lo sabe…**

**Aun con el paso del tiempo, los nombres Skywalker, Solo, Organa aun son pronunciados por bocas, en lenguas distintas como leyendas, lo mismo sucede aun con nombres como Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, los caballeros de Ren e incluso Snoke… los cuales se han convertido en mitos, muchos cuentan que causaban terror y caos por donde estuvieran, llenando todo a su paso con penumbras, otros decian que muy a su pesar hubieran traido la esperanza aun en toda esa oscuridad, pero solo aquellos que vivieron en carne propia aquella travesia pudieran decir cual era la verdad…**

El planeta mostraba un amanecer distinto sobre las arenas y sus extensos desiertos. Los ojos caramelo miraba fijamente el horizonte, la joven esbelta salio de aquella casa seguida del pequeño BB-8, formando una leve sonrisa al ver a una mujer de baja estatura sonriendole mientras cargaba algunas provisiones… seguida de un carguero flotante con mas cajas. Rey sonrio nuevamente teniendola frente a ella para abrazar a su amiga quien la rodeo con sus brazos, esta recorrio sus manos hasta llegar a su avultado vientre… Llamenlo milagro pero despues de aquel suceso, algo maravilloso paso y es que la fuerza, su lazo y el amor que Ben tenia por ella termino creando un ser dentro de ella, ese pequeño ser lo amaria con toda su alma… pues era lo unico que tendria de el… de Ben Solo, del hombre que vino a cambiarle su vida por completo.

–Cada que vengo a verte, te veo mas enorme– comentaba Rose con una sonrisa sincera y llena de afecto.

–Han pasado meses desde la ultima vez que has venido Rose, la anciana que vive no muy lejos de aquí suele visitarme en ocaciones, ha comentado que falta poco para que llegue, que venga al mundo…– sus manos se acarician su vientre para verlo con detenimiento.

–Finn te manda sus saludos.–comento Rose sacandola de sus pensamientos, la vio entrando con una caja con suminiestros dejandola sobre una de las mesas– Chewbacca volvio a su planeta, decidio volver a sus origenes y con su familia– tomo otra caja para ponerla sobre el suelo, Rose se apoyo en la mesa para ver fijamente a Rey quien le devolvio la mirada con insertidumbre– ¿Cómo has estado?– cuestiono finalmente con un leve deje de preocupacion.

–Ya veo, han de estar ocupados con tantos cambios– comento Rey, BB-8 entro seguido de un droide ayudante que portaba mas suministros, viro su rostro a Rose y sonrio negando levemente– me encuentro bien, mas que bien– sonrio quitandole importancia al asunto, Rose solo la observo para asentir y seguir sacando algunas provisiones de las cajas de metal.

–¿Qué me dices de los sueños con el?...–Rey dejo lo que hacia, dejando un contenedor pequeño sobre la mesa para ver a Rose, mordio su labio para negar un par de veces.

–hace tiempo que no los he tenido, almenos no desde aquella ultima vez– contesto para sumirse en sus recuerdos.

Noche tras noche, al llegar a Tatooine sus pesadillas le invadian, viendo la muerte de Ben… atormendandola una y otra vez. Podian ser de mil formas, pero en todas ellas, Rey no podia hacer nada. Simplemente le veia desaparecer frente ella...esas noches despertaba bañada en sudor, exaltada… pero al final la pequeña vida dentro de ella le calmaba, era su luz en toda esa oscuridad. Otras veces no eran tan malas, simplemente era un futuro con Ben y como habria sido todo.

–Me alegra saberlo– Rose la hizo volver a la realidad viendo su sonrisa aliviada– la ultima vez te pusiste muy grave– Rose se acerco a ella tomando su mano en forma de apoyo.– deberias mudarte a otro planeta Rey, uno con mas vida, aun no comprendo el por que de todos los planetas tuviste que escoger este…– su mueca la hizo sonrei viendo a Rose salir de la casa, quizas por mas provisiones.

–No lo entenderias… de verdad que no– susurro para seguir a Rose junto a BB-8 para terminar mas pronto esta tarea.

Habian pasado 8 meses desde aquel suceso, Rose visito a Rey tan solo cuatro meses despues de aquello, habia mandado sus coordenadas para que supieran que estaba a salvo y con vida. La unica que acudio en aquel entonces fue Rose, en la cual encontro a una amiga y una confidente. Le habia contado todo, desde el primer encuentro, sus sensaciones sobre la fuerza, los encuentros con Ben, trato de explicarle sobre esa extraña conexión que los unia a Kylo Ren y ella… termino contandole que Leia y Han eran en verdad sus padres y que en realidad Kylo era Ben Solo. Rose le habia escuchado de principio a fin, la habia entendido a su modo, la habia apoyado desde ese momento, como lo hacia hasta el dia de hoy.

Por esa razon, Rey confiaba plenamente en Rose, alguien totalmente fuera de su entorno con la fuerza…. Por otro lado Fin, quien creyo era su amigo, la habia visitado tiempo atrás. Fin no se habia ido muy feliz con aquella visita, pues al saber que estaba esperando una vida, y esa vida provenia de alguien como Kylo Ren… no les trairia algo bueno en el futuro, pero… aun asi, le dio la oportunidad de creen en el propio juicio de Rey. Desde entonces no le habia vuelto a ver, simplemente sabia lo que Rose le contaba.

–Me quedare un par de dias, tengo que volver…– indico Rose, dejando la ultima caja de provisiones dentro de la morada.

–Me alegra, me gusta mucho tu compañía y que mejor que tenerte aquí por unos dias– sonrio Rey con alegria mientras tomaba asiento sin dejar de verla.

El dia dio fin dandole paso a la noche, como cada noche Rey no podia dormir. Almenos en los ultmos dias y es que en realidad ella le habia mentido a Rose, los sueños eran cada vez mas frecuentes. En ocasiones por las noches, desesperada por dormir, simplemmente yacia recostada en la cama pensando en las posibilidades mientras que otras solo diabulaba por la solitaria casa, acariciando su abultado vientre cantandole o simplemente hablandole de las personas buenas que habia conocido en tu travesia, pero en especial en el… en Ben Solo.

–Ben…– habia pronunciado el nombre de el mirandole con una mezcla de sentimientos, el la veia con alivio, con anhelo, con amor… podia sentir cada uno de sus sentimientos atraves de la fuerza, no hacia falta palabra alguna.

La voz de Ben rezono en su cabeza, su mirada permanecia fija en ella pues era su todo.

–Te salve, esas aquí y eso es lo importante…– decia con un deje de alegria en su voz cansada– Rey…– sus palabras quedaron en silencio por aquel beso que no esperaba. Al separarse Rey le sonrio y en le contesto aquel gesto con una genuina sonrisa, por primera vez sonrio y esa imagen la grabaria de por vida… pudo sentir el cambio en la fuerza y la voz de Ben se volvio desesperada…

–Siempre fuiste tu… te amo…–la confusion en el rostro de Rey fue palpable– recuerdalo, siempre te amare…– el cuerpo de Ben se dejo ir… Rey le tomo su mano con fuerza, le observaba sin saber que hacer derramando lagrimas viendole desaparecer… solo pudo aferrarse a las ropas vacias que aun guardaban el calor de el.

Rey deserto de su sueño, se miraba confundida. Este sueño fue diferente, no fue lleno de terror y agonia, si no de amor, tranquilidad, pero sus lagrimas seguian frescas en su rostro… sus manos llegaron a su rostro limpiando el rastro de lagrimas, siniendo la tristeza de igual manera. Miro su habitacion dandose cuenta que aun estaba a mitad de la noche, decidiendo caminar por el hogar… una vez mas.

Mientras caminaba por su hogar tomo una respiracion profunda, podia escuchar la tormenta de arena ahí afuera, rugidos de fuerza rodeaban la solitaria noche de Tattoine… sus pasos se detuvieron tomando su vientre comenzando a sentir un malestar… esto alerto a Rey arqueando su cuerpo hacia adelante por un agudo dolor que la hizo jadear… se sostuvo de lo primero que encontro y contuvo su respiracion al momento que algo escurria por sus piernas… el miedo la invadio.

–¡ROSE!...– grito al sentir otro dolor mas agudo, ella lo sabia, su bebe ya venia.


	2. Chapter 2

El hogar se encontraba en movimiento, las pocas personas que estaban ahí corrían de un lado a otro para ayudar a su vieja amiga... el llanto desconsolado de la joven Jedi se hacía presente en la habitación... el dolor era insoportable, sentía que no podría aguantar más, cada vez eran más intensos.

La anciana la ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama retirando las mantas, pidió la ayuda de Poe como de Finn, Rose permanecía al lado de Rey tomando su mano. Esta agradecía el gesto pero aún así sentía que desfallecería. Maz tomo el cuenco con agua y mojo el trapo con agua tibia y lo exprimió pasándolo por el rostro de Rey.

— Calma cariño... todo saldrá bien—comentaba viendo a la joven jadeando levemente por los dolores que iban y venían.—Ser madre no es fácil, pero valdrá la pena— sonrió levemente para tomar la demás provisiones que necesitaría de las manos de Finn. —salgan, yo les llamaré cuando haya terminado— dijo la anciana guiándolos hacia la salida, les miro y cerró la puerta...

¿Como había terminado Maz en aquel lugar ayudando a Rey?... simplemente el destino quizo que así pasara... mientras Rose Coria en auxilio de Rey quien a su ves estaba apoyada con fuerza de la mesa, esta se acercó para guiarla a una silla cercana, Rose había entrado en pánico pensando en que hacer... pero el llamado a la puerta distrajo solo por un instante a las dos mujeres e la habitación, Rey hizo una mueca de malestar y la puerta volvió a ser golpeada con fuerza.

Rose sin saber que hacer fue hacia la entrada, presionó el botón y está se deslizo al momento seguido que una figura baja de estatura se quitaba la capucha dejando caer arena sobre el suelo.

—vinimos tan rápido como pudimos mi niña...— hablo Maz Kanata quien era seguida de Por y Finn.

Rey solo les observo para llorar y soltar un quejido doloroso...Maz tomo a la chica de las manos y empezó a dar órdenes claras y concisas de lo que quería...

Aún era entrada la noche, el aire azotaba con fuerza en las afueras del hogar, Maz caminaba de un lado a otro esperando el momento... Rey estaba aclamada desde hace unos minutos atrás, sin embargo Maz sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para ponerse en marcha.

—¿como supieron que esto pasaría?— cuestionó arose acariciando los sueltos cabellos de Rey, esta entre abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta...

—la fuerza es misteriosa, ella me indicó...días atrás, pensé que Rey seguiría con ustedes, Finn comentó lo que había pasado y bueno...—hizo una pausa viendo a Rey— alguien vino a verme también— sonrió levemente para acercarse a la cama— me dijo que necesitarías ayuda— tomo su mano y sonrio levemente— deberás ser fuerte Rey, esto puede llevar tiempo pero... lo lograrás— palmeó sus manos y esta asintió haciendo otra mueca de dolor.

Una hora había pasado cuando los dolores llegaron uno tras otro no dándole descanso, esta grito y Maz se posicionó viendo a Rose.

—Es momento, sostén su mano con fuerza— miró a Rey fijamente— se fuerte mi niña... este bebé tiene que venir al mundo— al terminar de decir esto Rey sintió como algo dentro de ella exigía salir, ella junto la fuerza necesaria de su cuerpo y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Rose veía a Rey, después a Maz y solo podía sostener su mano y darle su apoyo, hasta creyó que ella misma daba sus fuerzas para que el bebé saliera al mundo.

Rey sintió alivio dejándose caer sobre la cama, su cuerpo estaba rojo por el esfuerzo y sudoroso, su respiración era acelerada y su ritmo cardiaco era una carrera. Sonrio, la habitación quedó en silencio y nadie hablaba, la risa desapareció de sus labios empezando a preocuparse cuando de repente un fuerte llanto sacudió el lugar.

—Es un niño... un niño muy sano— decía Maz mientras caminaba con la pequeña creatura entre sus manos y lo ponía a un costado de Rey— me atrevo a decir que es tan parecido a el...— termino Maz de decir cuando Rey hizo contacto con su bebé, con la pequeña vida que llevaba dentro de ella por tanto tiempo.

—Es tan pequeñito...— susurró Rey para sonreír mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro— tan... hermoso— dijo mordiendo su labio encontrándose con la mirada oscura del recién nacido y solo pudo tomar su rostro para asentir— lo es... es tan parecido...

Rose observo la escena con una sonrisa soltando el aire contenido que tenía retenido por no sabría decir cuánto tiempo.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los dos hombres que veían la escena desde la entrada de la habitación... sin saber por que ambos juraron ahí mismo que darían la vida por ese pequeño... Finn podía sentir el cambio, algo en ese pequeño le decía que sus pensamientos estaban equivocados y que llegaría a ser grande... como sus padres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta maravillosa historia, recuerden los personajes de Star Wars no el pertenecen. Son propiedad de LF y Disney. **

* * *

La fresca briza de la tarde refrescaba el entorno calido del dia soleado. Rey caminaba por el prado verde mirando la vida salvaje correr en la lejanía, aspiro profundamente aire para ver aquella pequeña figura corriendo a su dirección.

No pudo más que sonreír al verle, se arrodillo para abrir sus brazos y recibir al pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros, este contento para hundir su pequeña cabecita entre el calor de su cuello y hombro.

Miro a BB8 deteniéndose frente a ellos y se alzo desde su posición, sonrió al droide esférico y regresó de regreso a casa.

Habían pasado 5 años en los que Rey había dado vida por primera vez, desde esa misma noche tormentosa había tenido precaución ante la mirada fija y curiosa de su pequeño, cada día que pasaba lo sentia crecer, el era como ella misma, pero al mismo tiempo era como ... como Ben, su padre ... había tanto de Ben en el ...

Su pequeño era inteligente, era fuerte, tenia curiosidad por lo más mínimo, siempre quería saber más, era astuto para su corta edad, era bendecido por la fuerza misma. En los 5 años que había sido determinado por el maestro Luke e incluso por la misma Leia ... su pequeño una vez le dijo que había sido visitado por un hombre ... su corazón palpito al escuchar el relato de su pequeño ... pero al momento el mismo se rompió el mil pedazos alescucharle decir que su visitante tenia el mismo nombre que el.

Anakin, ese era el nombre del pequeño. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa decisión? preguntarnos que era el padre de ambos, abuelo de Ben. La mente de Rey voló por los recuerdos y ella recordando el nombre de Darth Vader, sin embargo ... había visto algo, una vida pasada ... al preguntar sobre Vader, Luke le conto toda la historia. Una historia llena de tristeza y tragedia ... tan parecida a la de Ben, pero tan distinta ... el terminaría lo que su abuelo había cambiado.

Ben Solo hijo de Han Solo y Lela Organa hija de Anakin 8kywalker había hecho lo que su abuelo no había tenido ... salvar al amor de su vida, en ese momento ella comprendió que su pequeño era una bendición y que gracias a la tragedia de Anakin y todo lo que paso después pudo conocer a Kylo Ren ... ese hombre que llegaría a conocer ... bebe y lo llamo Anakin Solo Skywalker.

-Te tiene divertido en la pradera Anakin? - cuestiono Rey mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches.

-Si, mire muchos animales- comentaba alegre para tomar asiento en la silla listo para comer- el tío Finn y el tío Poe me han dicho que cuando regresen me enseñarían a pilotear- los ojitos brillantes de su niño la hicieron reír.

-Ya lo veremos ... primero deberás trabajar muy duro y entrenar conmigo- beso sus mejillas para reír junto con el depósito y su plato frente a el.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, las preguntas de su hijo slempre la hacían pensar, pero siempre contestaba a sus preguntas difíciles, en su mente Rey dibujaba una escena diferente donde Ben era quien contestaba sus preguntas y donde ellos reir alegres ... pero ese pensamiento era solo un buen sueño ... algo que inmagino cada día de su vida hasta este momento.

Sus memorias volvían una vez a la última donde vio a Ben con vida ... ese día por un instante había sido feliz, en ese momento deseaba poder estar junto al por la eternidad ... pero solo fue un deseo errado ... pues ese día si alma yacía vacía... se sentía incompleta. Pero si niño, si pequeño Anakin le había traído felicidad y ya no se sentía tan sola.

Maz había estado con Rey y Rose durante unos días más después del parto, ella dijo que ahora que tenía un bebé no podría estar sola, que necesitaría la ayuda de alguien más, suponiendo que este lugar no fuera adecuado para criar a un bebé... sus palabras me llegaron, pues yo viví un infierno en un planeta como lo era Tatooine. Entonces, una vez que Poe y Finn regresaron por Rose y Maz ... decidí dejar este que era mi hogar.

Maz me dio asilo y un hogar en Takodana, pero había algo que ella solo sabía y era que Leia tenía un hogar que le hubiera gustado que su hijo, si hubiera sobrevivido usara para tener un exilio en paz... pero ahora que no lo era y el no estaba y Rey tenía un hijo que era nieto de la misma princesa, era mejor que Rey y el pequeño lo utilizaran.

Naboo era el lugar, un lugar armonioso y lleno de paz. Un lugar con mucha vida y el cual se había vuelto su verdadero hogar.

-El guerrero supo que tomo el camino correcto, que estando con su amada nada malo pasaría- su pequeño tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y lo acaricio para sonreírle de vuelta- Pero ... el guerrero había luchado arduamente, dando todo por salvar a su amada, había cometido muchos pecados y el deseaba ser perdonado ... así que con un beso sello una promesa de volverse a ver y salvo a la mujer que amaba.- hizo una pausa para verle dormir y acomodar la sabana para morder su labio - dejando un hermoso regalo que le hará recordarlo para siempre ...- susurro Rey, esta se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

Las estrellas ya alumbraban el cielo nocturno, ella solo contempló las lunas en el cielo, se abrazo a su misma y pensó en el como cada noche lo hacia. Imagino sus ojos oscuros, en su largo cabello azabache... en sus facciones que podían ser duras a calmadas... en el calor que pudo sentir por primera y última vez, su mente la hizo ver esos labios y en aquel único beso que se les permitió dar. Sus párpados resguardaron sus acuosas cuencas bajando la mirada abrazándose a si misma más fuerte..

-Como te extraño Ben ... me haces falta ... ¿por que no has venido a mi ... ¿Acaso? ... ¿Acaso no pudiste trascender a fantasma de la fuerza? - su pregunta con dolor fue dirigida al viento ... el aire movió sus cabellos castaños haciéndolos danzar en el acto y fue ahí cuando tuvo ese jalón. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, fue un segundo quizás dos... pero ahí estaba; era el... su conexión se había abierto


End file.
